


Puppy

by Crockzilla



Series: Domesti-Kink with Spideypool [25]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Pet Play, Puppy Play, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crockzilla/pseuds/Crockzilla
Summary: The holidays can be a lot. Wade just wants to snuggle and get scritches and protect his human.





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sultrypickle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrypickle/gifts).



> A belated New Year's Eve fic!
> 
> This would not exist without Vixen13's lovely story, Winston, which inspired me up one side and down the other.

Wade sat in front of the door, his entire being focused on the door knob, listening for the sound of familiar steps coming closer and the jingle of keys that would mean his whole world had come home.

Spidey and Deadpool had patrolled double their usual route for the past two nights, ever since they’d come back from their Xmas with Ellie. Now it was New Year’s Eve, and in return for covering for the Fantastic Four while they were finishing up their holiday in Wakanda, Peter and Wade got to spend the evening together at home.

It was a good thing, too – though he hadn’t really talked about it, the end of their Xmas get-away and sending his little girl back to Preston and fam had been harder on Wade than he’d anticipated. Peter was, of course, very much aware of this, even if he hadn’t said it out loud. He needed a break, and Peter had a perfect idea of how they would spend the last night of the year.

This was something they had only done a few times but that they’d enjoyed immensely. It involved lots of the things they both loved about power-exchange and play-pretend, but it was different enough that it provided a welcome change of pace from anything they’d done at the cabin. Trust his Spidey to think of something so brilliant.

Wade whined a bit – there was no one to respond to him, but it made him feel slightly better.

Then, as if on cue, he heard energetic footsteps coming up the stairs. As they grew closer, he leaned up so that he was on his hands and haunches, ready to launch. He didn’t have a tail – neither of them was really feeling that so far – but he wagged his behind a little in excitement.

And then there he was, Wade’s personal person, opening the door while holding a full bag of groceries in each hand, peaking over them with his sweet brown eyes to give him a smile.

“Hi, Puppy!”

And with that, Wade easily left himself behind. He felt like a lead weight had lifted out of him as he sprung from his spot, leaping onto his human, sending the grocery bags and Peter to the floor with a ruckus.

“Oh, hello, pup,” Peter cooed affectionately, scritching him wherever he could reach as Puppy pinned him to the floor by the shoulders, licking him enthusiastically all over his face. He panted happily as he licked, growing more and more excitedly agitated as his human rubbed and snuggled him.

Wade’s favorite thing about their having so many different dynamics was that it let them show affection to each other in so many different ways. Whether one of them was Little, or they were playing Doctor, or 50s House Wife, or Head Chef and Sous Chef, everything they did let them satisfy each other in a very particular way.

For Wade, getting to knock Peter down and lick him all over his face felt like scratching a perpetual itch in his brain – there was just no better way to really show someone how much you loved them.

“Who is my good boy? _You_ are my good boy!” Peter praised in his voice that was reserved specifically for Puppy, which moved wildly up and down his vocal range. If Wade had been, well, Wade, he would have found it adorably hilarious, but as Puppy, it just made him wag and pant so hard that he thought he might shake apart.

Puppy helped gather up the groceries from the various corners of the kitchen where they’d rolled as his human continued telling him about what a very good puppers he was. Knocking him down and licking him all over was absolutely Allowed – his human expected it and was ready for it, and it was a perfect way to transition into Puppy time.

There were, however, certain things that were Not Allowed. As Puppy nosed a jar of peanut butter out from under the kitchen counter and saw his human walk towards the living room, he knew that the Not Allowed thing he’d done while he’d been alone in the apartment was about to be discovered.

Sure enough, seconds later he heard his human call, “ _Puppy,”_ in a very different voice than he’d been using so far.

Puppy hung his head as he slunked towards the living room. If he’d had a tail, it would have hung between his legs. He looked up with what he hoped were repentant eyes at his human, who was standing with his hands on his hips and a stern look on his face.

“Puppy,” his human repeated, “did you do this?”

Puppy followed his human’s pointing finger to their little Xmas tree, which had been standing and still decorated when Peter had left but was now on its side, ornaments strewn across the floor.

It was possible that some of Wade’s pent up feelings about the holidays had influenced Puppy as he’d been transitioning between head-spaces, and that perhaps Puppy had dealt with these feelings by tackling their poor, defenseless Xmas tree.

It was also possible that Puppy had done this knowing full well that it would earn him a spanking.

“Puppy, that is _bad_ ,” his human said when Puppy bowed his head, accepting responsibility for the mess. The disappointment in Peter’s voice made his stomach burn with shame that only intensified when he felt his human approach him and lay a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder.

Peter would never ever strike an actual puppy in any way shape or form, any more than he’d hurt any animal, any more than he’d ever physically punish a little kid (real or pretend).

But Puppy was a different matter.

“Three spanks,” he told Puppy as he leaned over him. Puppy whined but stayed still as his human delivered one, two, three spanks to his rear, sharp but not very hard, just enough to sting a little through his comfy Puppy pants.

Puppy time was, for Wade, the perfect mix of their dynamics from when he was Little and from when Peter was In Charge. He could be a very Good Boy, but he could also push boundaries and earn consequences and still feel safe and taken care of.

As his human knelt down and wrapped his arms around Puppy’s neck, he felt his insides flood with the warmth of knowing he was loved. “There we go, all over,” he reassured him in a low, soothing voice, kissing Puppy on the side of his face. “Can we clean this up, please, and then make dinner so we don’t miss New Year’s?”

Puppy perked right up at that, panting and wagging again, and licked his human’s face. Peter laughed happily, which was possibly Puppy’s favorite sound in the whole world.

Cleaning up the tree did not take long since Puppy collected all of the ornaments as his human took care of dismantling their small fake tree and stuffing it back into its box. Puppy helped even more by laying on top of the box, holding the branches inside as Peter duct-taped it closed.

“Pup, how come it’s harder to get it back in the box every year?” his human asked as they finished.

Wade would have made an obscene joke, but Puppy just nuzzled his nose into his human’s chest, comfortingly.

Making dinner was even more fun for Puppy than it was for Wade. He couldn’t help his human out by chopping veggies so fast it made Peter nervous or by making sure Peter used pot-holders to grab hot dishes (which he nearly forgot to do an alarming amount) but he could nuzzle lovingly against his legs and eat any little bits of food that fell on the floor to keep their kitchen nice and clean.

“Puppy, that can’t taste good,” his human would admonish gently, but Puppy just cheerfully lapped up the raw garlic that had fallen from the cutting board (which actually tasted really good thank you and it was kind of his only chance to get garlic the way nature intended because Peter always insisted on cooking it or some nonsense).

When dinner was ready, his human scooped a big helping of delicious stir fry onto one plate and they settled at the table, Peter in his chair and Puppy sitting right next to him. Puppy would have been perfectly happy to eat out of a bowl (perhaps with his name written on it in glitter paint) but his human seemed somewhat uncomfortable with that idea and chose, instead, to feed him from his own dish.

 Puppy had to admit that it filled him with warm fuzzies to eat pieces of yummy, spicy chicken out of his human’s fingers, basking in the warmth of Peter’s smile as he wolfed down each bite. Sometimes his human would get so caught up in feeding him that he forgot to feed himself, and Puppy had to nudge his hand toward the plate to remind him.

“My good sweet boy,” his human praised as he ate a few bites with his fork, “do you take such good care of me, Puppy?”

And Puppy snurffled happily as his human repeatedly asked “ _Do you?”_ in an increasingly sillier voice. Once he’d made sure Peter had eaten enough to be full, it was time to relax on the couch and get ready to ring in the New Year.

Puppy enjoyed cuddling on the couch together, covering his human with as much of his body as possible. His human was quite small, so small that he could easily cover him up if he were lying down, but when he was sitting up watching TV as he was now, Puppy contented himself to rest with his entire torso on top of his thighs, holding him in place as his human scritched at his head and ears and neck.

Relaxed though he was, he was also alert for the slightest sound that might mean a threat. A door opening down the hall, a car horn outside, and he would immediately pull his head up from its place on the cushion and growl. If the noise was too loud, he would let out a bark that was sure to frighten away even the most formidable foe.

“You’re okay, Pup,” Peter would reassure, stroking a hand over his back. Puppy would lay back down, confident that he’d terrified anything that would be foolish enough to try to hurt his human.

Peter had told Wade that he’d always wanted a dog growing up, a big dog that hated everyone except for him. Wade imagined a skinny little kid with glasses and no mom or dad, walking to school with a big, ugly, mean dog that adored him. He’d like to see a motherfucking bully try to get anywhere near that kid.

“Do you want your Xmas present, Puppy?”

Puppy perked up and turned his head around to look at his human so fast that he nearly fell off the couch. It made his human laugh again, so – totally worth it.

“Do you want to open them or do you want me to do it for you?” Peter asked as he returned from retrieving two colorful packages from the bedroom, sitting next to Puppy on the couch.

Puppy thought for a moment – he was feeling pretty subby, but he also very much enjoyed being allowed to destroy things, even if it was just paper and tape. In a compromise, he nudged the smaller package towards his human and pulled the larger package towards himself with one paw.

“Good idea,” his human praised, rubbing his fingertips into his neck in a way that made happy shivers run up and down Puppy’s spine. “Does my good boy want to open his first?”

After another precious exchange during which Puppy panted more and more excitedly and Peter’s voice got higher and higher (“ _Does he?”_ ) Puppy finally tore into his present, sending bits of pretty paper in all directions to reveal – a sweater. An incredibly soft, comfy sweater in red and black stripes.

“So I’ll make you a better one when I’ve had more practice,” his human said, and Puppy was reminded of another gift that a different version of himself had received days before, “but I thought this would be so nice and warm since it gets cold closer to the floor where puppies live.”

He thanked his human by throwing his entire body weight on top of him, pinning him to the couch and licking him all over his face once again. His human laughed and laughed, wrapping his arms around him, partly to keep them both from rolling off of the couch but mostly to give him scritches all up and down his back.

His human opened the smaller package a bit more neatly than Puppy had opened his, but he still gave   
Puppy the paper, which he quickly picked up in his teeth and shook vigorously to make sure it wasn’t a threat. He dropped the paper and focused all of his attention on Peter as he opened a small box and removed something black and matte that also glittered in places.

“You don’t have to wear it unless you want to,” his human explained, sounding somewhat nervous, “but I just love spending time with my Puppy and I want him to be happy and comfy and have special things just for him, so...”

The leather of the collar looked lovely and soft, and Puppy nudged it with his nose to confirm that yes, it felt wonderful. He also nosed at the sparkly letters that spelled out “Puppy.” This time, he did not tackle his human, but leaned in very close and nuzzled his cheek, humming affectionately.

“Aw, my sweet Puppers,” his human cooed, turning to give him kisses on his nose. “You like it?”

Puppy replied by bumping their foreheads together, which his human understood as the very enthusiastic yes that it was meant to be.

Moments later, Puppy was snug in his comfy sweater, his collar a pleasantly light but secure sensation around his neck, his chin rested on his human’s thigh, his human’s hand rubbing lazy circles on his back. Neither of them were paying much attention to the wretched pop singer who was bleating away on the television to a crowd of freezing, drunk people packed into Times Square like sardines – they were pretty thoroughly wrapped up in each other.

“My good boy,” Peter murmured, running his warm hand in long pets over Puppy’s head, neck, and shoulders.

There was no way Peter was going to make it to midnight. Puppy knew this, and Wade knew this. Sure enough, after a while, his human’s hand fell still, resting on his shoulder blade, and Puppy just relaxed for a while, enjoying the comforting feeling of contact and listening to his human’s adorable snores.

He may have dozed off for a moment because he sort of woke up, and he was Wade, very distinctly. But it was okay – he felt much better than he had before he’d let himself be Puppy for a while.

Wade gently moved Peter’s head into a more comfortable position (because he’d just laid straight back, mouth open, which was hilarious but would definitely make for a knot in his neck) and snuck to the kitchen to do the dishes as quietly as possible. When he crossed back through the living room, Peter was still sleeping soundly, so he went into their bedroom and changed into his PJs, carefully folding his sweater and laying his collar on top of it before setting it in their closet with this other comfy Puppy clothes.

When he came back into the living room, Peter was still snoring away and the giant-ass glowing ball was dropping down its shaft while a crowd of people cheered. Ah, the things people came up with to distract themselves from the inevitable passing of time.

Wade kissed Peter on the lips as gently as he could, but he still woke with a start. “Whuh?”

“Merry New Year, Spidey.”

Peter looked woozily between Wade and the television. “Aw, damnit!” he groused when the realization dawned on him.

Wade gasped loudly, feigning shock at his beloved’s language. “I will never ever not miss New Year’s,” Peter muttered grouchily as Wade helped him up from the couch. “If it’s not the stupid Sinister Six, it’s me falling asleep at like 9pm like a friggin’ toddler.”

“But you still got midnight kisses,” Wade comforted, holding Peter up as he tottered sleepily while trying to get into his PJs, “and that’s really the only thing that matters.”

Peter hummed at him, smiling now, though still half-asleep. “Happy New Year, babe – did you have a fun night?”

Wade kissed him again and reassured him that he did. “Next year,” Peter shook his fist with determination as they crawled into bed after Peter pulled on his wool Sleeping Socks, “next year I will stay awake until midnight and I will actually kiss you like a grown up.”

“Next year,” Wade repeated, wrapping his arm around his tiny, freezing spider as he instantly fell back to sleep. Maybe next year he’d have the cajones to actually accept Preston’s offer to spend Xmas with their family in addition to their own Xmas with Ellie. It seemed like he managed to be brave about all kinds of things since moving in with his human.

Suddenly, the inevitable passing of time didn’t seem so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Blessings to sultrypickle for requesting pet play!
> 
> And blessings to notlucy and my pet play anon on tumblr for real life pet play advice!
> 
> Next up: impact play with angsty backstory feels, YUM.
> 
> Thank you all for sweet kudos and comments! 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! 
> 
> crockzilla.tumblr.com


End file.
